Eugene Thompson (Earth-616)
(as Flash Thompson) (as Venom) | HistoryText = Flash Thompson was a former classmate of Peter Parker at Midtown High School. Friction between the two was a common occurrence, especially due to their competition for the affection of Liz Allan. ronically, Flash became an ardent supporter of Spider-Man, despite popular opinion against him . Flash tried to play a trick on Peter by dressing in a Spider-Man costume and attempting to frighten him. Before Flash could surprise Peter, he was abducted by Doctor Doom, who mistakenly believed he was the real Spider-Man. Peter was forced to save his own worst rival . At one point he was framed as being the Hobgoblin. After a failed marriage with Sha-Shan, Flash dated briefly Felicia Hardy (Black Cat) not knowing that she was dating him in order to make Spider-Man (who at the time was married with mary Jane Watson) jealous but when she started to show real feelings to him, he broke off the relationship once he found out about Felicia's life as the Black Cat He was in a comatose state until for a time. When he came out he had forgotten much of what had happened between him and Peter after High School. He was given the position as Coach by the new Principal Roger Harrington at Midtown High School where Peter was working as a teacher. Due to his memory loss, he was confused over how to think about Peter, but after an attack by Mysterio, he realized that he and Peter were on good terms and they became friends again. He was dating Miss Arrow until her death. Later he lost both legs in the war. He started dating Betty Brant. Venom Flash became the new Venom when he was enlisted as part of Project Rebirth 2.0.Amazing Spider-Man #654.1 Flash was bonded with the symbiote, recently acquired by the U.S. government after Mac Gargan's arrest after Siege. While bonded, Flash was able to reproduce his legs and had powers comparable to Spider-Man. Thompon's next mission is in the European Eastern country Nrosvekistan, where he has to find the Doctor Ekmecic, who is specialist in making weapons from Vibranium and also is being chased, but by a villain, the new Jack O'Lantern, who is working for the Crime-Master. While on a mission in the Savage Land, trying to destroy an Antartic Vibranium shipment of the Crime Master, Flash finds himself being hunted by Kraven the Hunter who mistakes him for Spider-Man. After escaping from Kraven, Venom is able to find the shipment and destroy it. After taking control of an helicopter of his enemies, Venom is contacted by Crime-Master saying that he knows his identity and that he kidnapped Betty Brant. After encountering Crime-Master, who tolds him Betty's location, Venom runs to her aid, to the docks. But he finds himself against Spider-Man, who is also searching for Betty (after finding her apartament in a total chaos). In the middle of the battle between Spidey, Venom tolds him where's Betty, thinking the may help him, instead of thinking he kidnapped Betty. Both heroes continues the search for Betty, but as soon as Venom arrives to the warehouse where Betty is, it explodes. Then Spidey leaves the destruction with Betty, who's safe. Back to Project Rebirth 2.0, Thompons lies to his superior about Crime-Master knowing his identity and losing his control in the Savage Land to keep the symbiote. Later, Flash finds his father alcoholised in a police station, after leving him to a hospital is revelaed that he has hepatic cirrhosis and may not live much longer. Spider-Island During Spider Island, Venom gets to a bridge, where the Spider-King is trying to get out New York to spread the spider-virus. Venom manages to defeat him and bring him to Project Rebirth, where is revelaed that Spider-King is Steve Rogers mutated. Then, Venom is ordered to infiltrate the Queen hive disguised as Spider-King. At Horizon Labs, Mr. Fantastic is developing a cure, and asks Project Rebirth to help them capture Anti-Venom, who might be the key for developing the cure, at the same time "Spider-King" is ordered by the the Queen to kill Anti-Venom, who is using his powers to cure spider-citizens. This caused the Venom symbiote to try and convince Flash to kill Anti-Venom. After subduing Anti-Venom at Our Lady of Saints Church, Venom delivers him to Horizon Labs. Later, Flash gets back to the hospital where his father is there to see him for the last time before he died. Back in action, Venom tries to kill the Queen with the help of the de-mutated Steve Rogers. Venom stabbles the Queen with Rogers' shield, but she mutates to a giant spider. Other heroes came to battle the Queen, but it is Kaine who finally kills the villainess, while Spider-Man distributes the cure around the city with the help of Doctor Octopus' octobots and cures everyone. Carnage U.S.A When the symbiotic homicid Carnage tries to make Doverton (Colorado) the captial of a new Symbiote Nation and infects with his symbiote the citizens and even part of the Avengera, Captain America manages to get off the control of the symbiote briefly and ask for help of the Contingency C... Venom. Rogue Venom Attending his fathers funeral, Jack O' Lantern faces Flash and takes him to Crime-Master's headquarter. Crime-Master wants Venom to do a mission in Las Vegas, and if he doesn't he will kill Betty and the rest of his family. Back to Project: Rebirth, Captain America appears, wanting to shut down the program. Venom escapes, with intentions to get to Nevada, Captain America faces him, but fails when Flash knokes him out and escapes with Cap's motorcycle. At a motel on the road, he finds Jack O'Lantern, who will be his partner, then the duo head to Las Vegas. Meawhile, Captain America send Red Hulk to bring Venom to the Avengers. Jack gives Flash instructions to enter a casino called The Devil's Den, where the Venom symbiote would do the rest. Totally controled by his instincts, Venom breaks in a secret lab in the casino, where the Toxin symbiote is contained. Venom tries to kill it until O' Lantern put its in a containter and left the scene flying with it. Circle of Four While in Las Vegas, Flash calls Betty breaks up with her as he doesn't want her to get hurt because of him. Later Venom is faced by Red Hulk who came to take the Symbiote back and to deliver Flash to his court-martial. In the middle of the battle, Blackheart opens a portal to bring Hell in Earth, but only manages to bring a part of it. Trying to find the responsible of this, Venom and Red Hulk find themself along X-23 and the new Ghost Rider about to battle Blackheart. The villain creates Anthiteses of the four heroes to battle and torment them, being Flash's a Evangelist who uses the symbiote, his father and his drinking problem to fight him. Although the heroes battled good, they where ultimately killed. Flash's neck was snapped by Blackheart's girlfriend Gari Oyle after he murdered the Evangelist. | Powers = *'Symbiotic Costume:' The symbiote most likely grants Flash the following powers: :*'Superhuman Strength' :*'Superhuman Stamina' :*'Superhuman Durability' :*'Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes' :*'Accelerated Healing Factor' :*'Wall-Crawling' :*'ESP (Spider-Sense)' :*'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense' :*'Camouflage Capabilities' :*'Constituent-Matter Generation' :*'Constituent-Matter Manipulation' (This seems to be a newly developed ability.) | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = *Flash has been known to have a drinking problem. *He lost his legs from the knees down in the Iraq war and is now confined to a wheelchair. While wearing the Venom Symbiote, Flash is able to regenerate his legs. *Now that he possesses the Venom Symbiote, Flash has inherited its weakness to loud sounds and fire while wearing it. Additionally Flash cannot remain bonded to the Venom Symbiote for more than 48 hours or risks losing control to the Symbiote. The US Government has installed a failsafe through the use of a kill switch should Flash lose control of the Symbiote. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons =* Multi-Gun developed for Agent Venom by Aaron MacKenzie. | Notes = When he lost control of the suit, his appearance changes to the "classic" Venom, but in different times he lost control, the white spider on the chest has a different form, most recently the spider has the classic form (the same as Spider-Man and Eddie Brock while wearing the suit), also while losing the control of the symbiote, he can generate two mouths from the side of his neck. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Teachers Category:Alcoholics Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Silver-Age Characters